Recueil de Drabble - Bleach
by JellyMelusine
Summary: un petit recueil de six drabble sur Bleach. Ecrit lors de la nuit des drabbles sur "La ficothèque ardente" - Principalement yaoi -
1. Une chose angoissante - Byakuya x Ichigo

**Une chose angoissante**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

**Rating : **Un vague M

**Couple** : Byakuya/Ichigo

**Note : **Ecrit pour la soirée de Drabble pour Halloween sur le forum «La ficothèque Ardente »

**Thème qui à inspirer :** l'image de Chuky

**oOo**

Un silence apaisant régner, seulement perturber par le hululement d'une chouette qui se trouver à proximité. Leur respiration s'était calmée, mais la tension n'avait pas encore pleinement déserté leur corps. Ils étaient étendus, nus sur le lit, reprenant doucement leur respiration après l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir.

Une main passait doucement le long de ses côtes, lui arrachant quelques frissons, mais Ichigo était bien incapable de dire si c'était réellement les mains de Byakuya sur son corps qui lui faisait cet effet, ou le regard de cette chose qu'il sentait peser sur lui depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de sa présence. Il déglutit, ses yeux revenant inlassablement dessus, incapable de l'ignorer. Il se demandait même comment son amant pouvait avoir un objet pareil dans ses appartements. Il remua légèrement, agité par l'inconfort de son angoisse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ichigo ?

La voix de Byakuya était encore rauque, et son souffle dans le creux de son oreille lui arracha un tremblement. Il se tourna vers lui, incertain à lui révéler la raison de son malaise, après tout, il avait encore une fierté à tenir. Le brun haussa un sourcil et Ichigo se lança :

- Tu vas enlever cette chose, hein !

Byakuya sourit et referma les yeux.


	2. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

**Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

**Rating : **K

**Couple** : Pas de couple

**Note :** Ecrit lors de la soirée des Drabble pour Halloween.

**Image qui à inspirer :** Poltergeist

**oOo**

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cette baraque ?

Il réprima un cri qui lui aurait paru peu masculin, et qui aurait durement fait chuter sa fierté en présence des trois hommes qui était avec lui. Bien qu'il soit un shinigami qui avait affronté un certain nombre de choses étranges qui aurait, normalement, dû le traumatiser, il y avait certaines situations qui lui hérissaient complètement les poils et geler son sang.

Une porte claqua dans son dos le faisant violemment sursauter. Le bruit d'une branche d'un des arbres nus du jardin défraichis, cognait contre la surface d'une fenêtre sale. Des rats couinaient dans les murs, les planches du sol et du plafond craquaient et Ichigo avait comme l'impression de pouvoir entendre la respiration sifflante d'une personne à l'agonie. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son estomac était noué et tous ses sens étaient aux aguets.

Les trois hommes à ses côtés se tordait presque de rire. Renji et Ikkaku avait un air de benêt et Yumichika, celui d'un homme blasé par les évènements, mais qui s'amusait bien au détriment de son malheur.

Un claquement résonna de nouveau et Ichigo sauta ses pieds sous les explosions de rire, quand un souffle frôla son oreille.

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là !


	3. Le cul à l'air - Renji x Ichigo

**Le cul à l'air**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

**Genre: **Humour

**Rating : **K

**Couple** : Renji/Ichigo

**Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble pour Halloween, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente »

**Image qui à inspirer : **Twins of Evil

**oOo**

- Te fous pas de ma gueule !

Le Rire de Renji redoubla, il se pliait en deux, roulant presque au sol. Ichigo se renfrogna. Un jour, il le tuerait ce crétin, même si les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui étaient forts.

Les sourcils fronçaient, Ichigo pesta contre son idiot d'amant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était dans une telle situation, c'était celle de Zaraki qui n'arrêtait pas de le poursuivre dès qu'il mettait un pied dans la soul society, celle d'Ikkaku qui ne savait pas se modérer, de Rangiku et de Rukia qui était insupportable, et celle de Byakuya qui était un putain d'aristo arrogant, incapable de venir en aide à quelqu'un dans le besoin.

C'était la faute de ces maudis shinigamis qui, parfois, le prenait vraiment pour un con. Il les leur ferait la peau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur lui ?

Ichigo tourna difficile la tête vers Renji dont le rire s'était calmé. C'était mal connaître son amant.

- Ichi… Tu as le cul à l'air, explosa de nouveau ce crétin.

Ichigo soupira. Il maudissait ses idiots qui l'avaient attaché la tête en bas sur ce pilori, le cul à l'air pour une maudite scène de tournage pour le film annuel.


	4. Une chaude étreinte - Byakuya x Ichigo

**Une chaude étreinte**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

**Rating : **M

**Couple** : Byakuya/Ichigo

**Note : **Ecrit pour la soirée de Drabble pour Halloween sur le forum «La ficothèque Ardente »

**Thème qui à inspirer :** Edward et Bella dans Twilight

**oOo**

Il sentait des lèvres parcourir son visage, un souffle flattait la peau de son cou, le faisant frémir sous les baisers délicats. Il esquissa un sourire quand des dents mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille.

Des mains s'échappaient sur son corps, grande et chaude, le faisant trembler d'impatience, écartant ses cuisses, les pétrissant, tandis que son amant glissait contre lui. La bouche descendait inexorablement, happant un téton dressé à la fois par la fraicheur de la pièce que par l'excitation de l'instant.

Ses doigts s'égarèrent dans les longues mèches brunes, les enserrant dans une poigne féroce alors que Byakuya laissait courir sa langue jusqu'à ses hanches. Son corps se tendit vers celui de son amant, ses jambes s'ouvrant un peu plus, permettant au noble de trouver sa place entre elles.

C'était bon. Ichigo avait l'impression que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils avaient pas partagé un moment pareil. Un gémissement se perdit sur les murs quand son sexe fut soudainement prisonnier d'une chaude prison, lui en faisant presque perdre la raison. Son bassin s'agita, sa prise se resserra, sa gorge s'assécha et il sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

Byakuya était doué et il savait quoi faire pour qu'il rende les armes. Ichigo était plus qu'impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses.


	5. Macabre épouvantail - Ulquiorra x Ichigo

**Macabre épouvantail**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

**Rating : **K

**Couple** : Ulquiorra/Ichigo

**Note : **Ecrit pour la soirée de Drabble pour Halloween sur le forum «La ficothèque Ardente »

**Thème qui à inspirer :** Des corbeaux

**oOo**

- Ulquiorra, que fais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil haut sur son front, les yeux rivés sur son amant. Il faisait un tableau pittoresque et étrange au milieu du jardin de ses nouveaux appartements à la soul society, droit comme un piquet, entourait de centaine de corbeaux.

La scène avait presque un côté dérangeant qui lui rappelait comment était l'homme avant qu'il ne prenne conscience qu'Aizen les manipuler tous comme des pantins et qu'il décide, après moult confrontation, de changer d'horizon.

Ulquiorra était beau dans sa sombre existence. Froid, sarcastique, parfois même, réellement antipathique. Pourtant, Ichigo avait appris à l'aimer comme ça. Il avait tous pris comme ça venait, ne cherchant pas à vraiment le transformer. Acceptant seulement l'homme que l'espada était en train de devenir.

Aujourd'hui, c'était toujours un peu bizarre, même après quelques années. Les regards qui se posaient parfois sur eux, étaient souvent teinté d'incompréhension, la plupart du temps, à cause de la façon d'être d'Ulquiorra. A cause de ses actes, comme maintenant. Il paraissait toujours en décalage avec le monde qui l'entourait.

Ichigo esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas grave, Il l'aimait quand même son démon noir, même avec ces étranges oiseaux. Même s'il ressemblait à un macabre épouvantail.


	6. un regard de trop - Byakuya x Ichigo

**Un regard de trop**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

**Rating : **M

**Couple** : Byakuya/Ichigo

**Note : **Ecrit pour la soirée de Drabble pour Halloween sur le forum «La ficothèque Ardente »

**oOo**

C'est vrai qu'elle était belle dans sa longue robe en sois rouge, ses cheveux brun relevés en un chignon difficilement structuré, sa peau pâle, éclatant dans le contraste des couleurs sombre.

Il avouait qu'il l'avait trouvé rayonnante et gracieuse dans ses gestes. Un peu effrayante avec ses longs ongles rouges et ses sourires sarcastique, parfois légèrement carnassier, mais rien n'entacher la beauté de la femme fatal qu'elle avait voulu faire passer. Comme tout homme, il avait eut du mal à ôter ses yeux de la silhouette avantageuse de la jeune femme et pas une seconde Ichigo avait pensé que cela lui retomberait ainsi dessus.

Il laissa échapper un cri. Le sexe enfouis au plus profond de lui, malmenant sa prostate. Les coups de reins étaient brutaux. Ichigo pouvait ressentir la colère et la frustration de son amant dans la violence de son déhanchés, dans la façon dont ses mains agrippaient ses hanches.

Pour Byakuya, il avait dû lui être infidèle uniquement avec un regard trop insistant. Il aurait dû trouver sa possessivité dégradante, pourtant, il sentait la douleur de son érection sous le plaisir qu'il prenait. C'était bon et le noble n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il quelques instants plus tard, dans les bras de son amant.


End file.
